Nuevos animales, nuevos problemas
by Little TigerFF
Summary: Nuevos animales han llegado a Central Park, pero con uno de ellos, también llega un nuevo enemigo, uno que pondrá a prueba la unión en el grupo de los pingüinos.lo siento FF me subió mal el cap, en fin subí uno nuevo disfutenlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinopsis:**_

_**Nuevos animales han llegado a Central Park, pero con uno de ellos, también llega un nuevo enemigo, uno que pondrá a prueba la unión en el grupo de los pingüinos. Lo sé mal summary. Este es mi primer fic, por favor sean buenos conmigo. **_

_**Disclaimer: los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-o-<strong>_

**Capitulo 1**

Una cuidadora de zoológico pelirroja releyó una vez más en pocos minutos el documento que tenía en la mano, mientras un hombre algo mayor y vestido con un traje la observaba sentado frente al escritorio de la chica, esperando que la cuidadora terminara de leer el papel.

-Alice- le llamo le hombre -¿Comprendes lo que dice el documento?

-Si comisionado, ¿Pero por que escogieron Central Park? Es decir ¿no hay otros zoológicos?- pregunto Alice.

-No, los han negado de muchos otros zoológicos. Además, yo mismo solicite que enviaran esos animales a este zoológico – dijo el comisionado Burbis Mclein con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Alice, ¿No ves la gran oportunidad que se nos presenta? no hemos tenido una atracción de grandes felinos desde Alex el león - la sonrisa del comisionado se hacía más grande por cada palabra que decía.

-Okey, de todas formas solo son cuatro- dijo con un suspiro la cuidadora.

-Corrección, cinco. Embarcaran a otro el lunes. Por cierto, ya es tarde, mejor me voy- dijo el comisionado viendo el reloj en su muñeca - Y recuerda, el nuevo hábitat debe estar listo en una semana – remató el comisionado saliendo de la oficina.

-Grr, debería pedir un aumento por esto – gruño Alice antes de agarrar el teléfono de la mesa – ¿Si? ¿Demoledores? los necesito en el zoológico de Central Park en 30 minutos, aja, si, okey, hasta luego.

* * *

><p><strong>35 minutos más tarde<strong>

**Cuartel de los pingüinos**

En el cuartel de los pingüinos las cosas estaban normales, Cabo veía los Lunacornios, Rico peinaba a su muñeca, Kowalski estaba en su laboratorio y Skipper estaba bebiendo un poco de café.

Sí, todo estaba normal y tranquilo ni siquiera los animales del zoológico juntos podían acabar esa tranquilidad, es más, ni Julien podía perpetrar en contra de esa tranquilidad, o eso creían.

-¡PINGUINOS! – un grito resonó en todo el cuartel, poniendo en alerta al equipo, a la vez que un lémur cola anillada entraba en la base-¡TIENEN QUE AYUDARME!

-¿Que pasa cola anillada? – pregunto Skipper bebiendo algo de su café.

-¡MI REINO! – gritó el lémur con cara de angustia.

-¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó Cabo inocentemente.

-Esta todo destrozado y rompedizo - logró decir Julien después de calmarse.

-Seguramente exageras – dijo Skipper.

-No, yo creo que no-interrumpió Kowalski viendo por el telescopio – Skipper será mejor que veas esto.

El líder del grupo se acerco al telescopio, casi sin darle tiempo a su teniente para quitarse. La imagen en el habitat era la de más o menos seis hombres con martillos, picos y palas intentando romper parte del habitad de los lémures y del pasillo, mientras otro de ellos revisaba un plano junto con Alice.

-¡PERO QUE LOCURA ES ESTA! – gritó Skipper.

-Pues parece que van practicar una demolición en el habitad de los lémures – explicó Kowalski.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No en mi hermoso hábitat! – exclamó el Rey Julien.

-Entendido, ¡Kowalski, opciones!- ordeno Skipper a su segundo al mando.

-Podríamos atacar a los humanos y aprisionarlos en jaulas

-Excelente, me gusta tu idea.

-Skipper ¿no sería mejor averiguar porque están esos humanos destruyendo el habitad de los lémures? – sugirió Cabo.

-Hm, creo que tienes razón joven Cabo – dijo Skipper

-Ohhh-se lamento Rico.

-No te preocupes Rico, todavía podemos patear a algunos humanos- dijo Skipper intentando animar al experto en Armas – Muy bien chicos, hay que ir por esos papeles.

Así fue como los cuatro pingüinos partieron de sus habitat, dejando a un confundido y enojado Rey Julien dentro del bunker militar.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa con mi reino? – protestó Julien.

Pero a esas alturas los pingüinos ya estaban en la oficina de Alice, revisando o rompiendo cuanto papel se les cruzara en su camino, hasta que…

-Chicos creo que encontré algo – dijo Cabo llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

Lo que Cabo había encontrado era una carpeta encima del escritorio de Alice, había estado debajo de un montón de papeles que alguien había dejado ahí, la carpeta tenía escritas la palabra Confidencial.

-Esto es raro, ¿desde cuándo los humanos tienen informaciones confidenciales?-Pregunto Skipper algo confundido – Sera mejor que le llevemos esto a los chimpancés.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitad de los Chimpancés<strong>

**2 minutos después.**

Se puede ver a Mason con una de sus tazas de té sobre su cabeza, su mesa volcada y a Cabo intentando disculparse con él por interrumpirlo.

-¡Por dios! miren este desastre. ¿Que acaso no saben aparecerse de una forma más decente?-protestó Mason quitándose la taza de la cabeza.

-Negatorio –Dijo Kowalski.

-Chimpancés traduzcan esto – Ordenó Skipper a la vez que Phil tomaba el papel y le empezaba a hacer señas a su compañero.

-Hm, bueno, al parecer dice que dentro de una semana van a agregar un nuevo animal y debido a la falta de hábitat dieron luz verde para demoler uno de los nuestros, esperen un momento, Hm ¿Quien derramo café aquí?

Rico empieza a silbar inocentemente.

-Bah, el resto del documento esta indescifrable, lo siento.

-Con que nuevos animales, esto tengo que verlo –Murmuró para sí Skipper- ¡Muchachos, de vuelta a la base!

Después de retirarse los pingüinos. Phil y Mason quedaron solos de nuevo, Phil le hace señas a su amigo intentando llamar su atención.

-Si Phil, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que les ha parecido? Por fa, este es mi primer fic, sean buenos conmigo<strong>_


	2. Los nuevos parte 1

**Primero, gracias por sus reviews, y también gracias a las personas que me han agregado a favoritos. Disculpen por la larga ausencia pero estaba de vacaciones y no tenía una computadora propia y ademas la floja de mi hermana se dio la gran bomba para revisar este capítulo. En fin… Espero les guste este capítulo ^.^**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell. **

**Capitulo 2**

**Nuevos Animales.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde de que los demoledores habían llegado a destruir parte del hábitat de los lémures, para luego volver a construirlo – con la ayuda de Gus – pero de una forma que quedaran dos hábitats diferentes. Luego de eso, el zoológico había decidido anunciar un nuevo hábitat, pero sin animales todavía, debido a un retraso en el transporte de algunos de los nuevos animales.

En todo ese tiempo se preguntaran: ¿Que hacían los pingüinos?

Pues la verdad se dedicaron a recopilar información sobre el nuevo hábitat y sus ocupantes.

En dos semanas la información que tenían era nada o casi nada. Los encargados del zoológico se habían encargado de reducir a un solo documento la información sobre estos animales, y dicho documento había quedado reducido a cenizas después de que Kowalski intentara volverlo legible para los simios en uno de sus experimentos.

-Muy bien chicos, repasemos lo que tenemos- ordeno Skipper, por decima vez ese día, porque, según Skipper, si los humanos ocultaban tanta información eso solo significaba que esos animales eran de suma importancia.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que tenemos: por lo que sabemos le envían a Central Park 4 animales desde un zoológico de Texas-empezó a explicar Kowalski reprimiendo un bostezo, Skipper había obligado a su equipo a despertarse a las 2:00 de la mañana solo para discutir sobre esos animales nuevos. A esas alturas Rico y Cabo se habían quedado dormidos recostados sobre la mesa- Además, envían otro animal desdela India, eso es todo lo que sabemos de ellos

-Hmm, ¿Qué hay del hábitat? – preguntó Skipper empezando a caminar hacia el Periscopio.

-Selvático, apto para un mamífero grande, posiblemente carnívoro, además….

-Espera un momento- interrumpió Skipper mirando por el Periscopio – Veo una camión llegando.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Kowalski confundido, acercándose al Periscopio.

-Veo un camión llegando – repitió Skipper – Tal vez sean esos nuevos animales, ¡Rápido, despierta a Rico y a Cabo!

**Entrada del zoológico**

Un par de cuidadores se acercaron rápidamente al camión detenido, el conductor de este bajó con unas llaves y se acercó tranquilamente a la parte trasera del camión.

-Cuidado, podrían estar despiertos – Dijo el más joven de los cuidadores, obviamente asustado.

-Bah, te preocupas demasiado novato - le respondió el conductor del camión - además, he hecho este trabajo por 8 años y jamás he recibido ni siquiera un rasguño.

-Los animales te temen, ¿no es así Bill? – comentó el otro cuidador, simpáticamente, mientras se pasaba la mano por el bigote.

-Claro – respondió Bill tranquilamente, a la vez que abría la puerta del camión con una mano dejando la otra en el parachoques, mala idea porque en ese mismo instante una fugaz figura gris le mordió la mano tumbándole en el piso.

-Te lo dije - comentó el cuidador más joven.

-Woah, que fue eso - preguntó sorprendido el otro, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse del suelo.

-Y yo que se – respondió Bill.

-Tú los traías.

-Sí, pero en el viaje no ladró ni una vez – respondió Bill un poco más calmado.

-¡¿LADRAR? - gritaron los otros dos sorprendidos.

-Sí, ¿Que no saben lo que traje? – preguntó Bill, ahora también sorprendido.

-Eso creíamos, pero nos trajiste perros… ¿te volviste loco? - pregunto el más joven.

-No, es la ley de la comisionada Bradley. Ahora cada zoológico deberá tener aunque sea tres perros guardianes.

-Okey, ¿Que nos trajiste? - preguntó el cuidador del bigote.

-Estos – dijo Hill, sacando del camión a tres perros: el primero era un Doberman joven y enérgico, con un pelaje corto negro azabache y fuego en las patas y en el hocico. El segundo era un Pastor Alemán, tranquilo aunque un poco mas mayor que el Doberman, su pelaje era Marrón con un poco de negro en el lomo, las patas, la cola y el hocico, y el tercero era un Schnauzer Gigante gris, enérgico y casi tan joven como el doberman.

-Okey, nos trajiste un perro de competencia en vez de un guardián, definitivamente te volviste loco.

-No, el Schnauzer Gigante también es un perro guardián - dijo Bill tranquilo, en ese momento se escucho un ruido del camión - será mejor que llevemos a estos a su nuevo hábitat.

-Está bien - dijo le cuidador más joven metiéndose en el camión e intentando sacar una de las cajas restantes - Oye, deberíamos avisarle a Alice sobre esto.

El otro lo medito un momento -Nah - dijo al fin con un poco de aburrimiento en la voz

Cuartel de los pingüinos

En el cuartel de los pingüinos, Rico y Cabo ya se habían levantado y estaban firmes junto a Kowalski. Skipper había dejado el periscopio hacía unos minutos y ahora estaba andando de un lado a otro en línea recta.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos… haremos un reconocimiento al hábitat entero y averiguaremos quiénes son estos animales, ¿Entendido equipo?

-¡Si señor! - Respondieron los otros tres al unísono. -Perfecto, ¡vamos chicos! - dijo Skipper saliendo por la escotilla, seguido por los otros pingüinos.

Afuera, el zoológico estaba normal. No había todavía muchos visitantes, como mucho seis. De todas maneras, era Lunes por la mañana, por lo que la mayoría de las personas estaban trabajando.

En ese momento los lémures estaban bailando, aunque un poco molestos por la reducción de su hábitat. Marlene entretenía a los lémures con sus saltos, mientras los simios hacían lo suyo.

Solo había una diferencia, y era un camión del zoológico de Texas intentando salir con las torpes advertencias de dos cuidadores más.

-Skipper, mira. Una entrega del zoológico de Texas – dijo Cabo señalando al camión

-Lo sé, Cabo - Respondió Skipper – Será mejor que veamos ese nuevo hábitat.

Los otros tres obedecieron a su líder y se dirigieron rápidamente al nuevo hábitat. Pero para su desgracia, no pasaron inadvertidos.

-¡Hey, vosotros! - Rugió una voz, aunque claramente no era humana. La voz tenía un leve acento Español y por su tono se trataba de un personaje enérgico, los pingüinos se voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz: era el Doberman – No deberían estar fuera de su hábitat.

-¡Rico! - Ordenó Skipper al ver al gran can - Distráelo

El experto en armas obedeció de inmediato, escupiendo un filete y lanzándolo cerca del perro. Pero este obviamente había sido entrenado para no hacerle caso a los alimentos, es más, lo tomó como un insulto, dado que se acerco gruñendo a los pingüinos.

-¡Ja! ¿Creen que me pondrán distraer con facilidad? – se burló el perro – fui entrenado en las fuerzas policiales de Madrid – el perro se acerco lo suficiente a los pingüinos como para ponerse en posición de ataque, ese perro estaba dispuesto a dar combate.

-Kowalski, opciones – susurro Skipper.

-¿Qué te parece correr?- respondió Kowalski

-Está bien. Chicos a la cuenta de tres… uno, dos, ¡CORRAN! – Gritó Skipper, a la vez que los otros pingüinos lo seguían por un pasillo, con el Doberman persiguiéndolos y patinando en algunas curvas, cuando de repente…

-¡DETENGANSE! - grito Skipper, a la vez que se detenía, haciendo que sus compañeros chocaran detrás suyo, la razón del paro de la persecución era que justo delante suyo estaba el Pastor Alemán, y de hecho los pingüinos no fueron los únicos en detenerse al verle.

-Sargento – dijo el Doberman patinando sobre el suelo al verlo – ¿Que lo trae por aquí? – era obvio que le tenía miedo al Pastor.

El Pastor negó con la cabeza -Pedro, ¿Que te dije sobre corretear a los demás animales? – en la voz del Pastor se podía ver que todavía conservaba el acento Español aunque este perro también se veía más tranquilo.

-Que está mal - dijo con aburrimiento Pedro – pero solo quería jugar un poco.

-¿Ah sí?, entonces juega con Sparky a hacer la vigilancia – respondió el Sargento.

-Sí, señor- respondió Pedro volteándose lentamente, para buscar a su otro compañero.

- Y vosotros-dijo el Pastor refiriéndose a los pingüinos - ¿Quiénes sois?

Antes de Skipper contestara ineficientemente la pregunta, fue Cabo quien la respondió. -Pues yo soy Cabo – dijo Cabo cortésmente señalándose a sí mismo – y ellos son Rico, Kowalski y Skipper y ¿usted es?

-Leonardo, para abreviar, Leo – Contestó el perro - ¿Pero qué hacían fuera de su hábitat?

-Míster, aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros – dijo Skipper dirigiéndose a Leo.

-¿En serio? Hmm… Alto, te reconozco – dijo Leonardo viendo de reojo a Skipper - ¿No fuiste tú al que le prohibieron ir a Dinamarca?

-Claro – respondió Skipper - ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

-¿Bromeas? mi jefe me hizo redactar un informe entero sobre TODOS los habitantes de Central Park – contestó el can, no muy feliz al recordar lo sucedido – tardé una semana en terminar. Tuvimos que obligar a Pedro y a Sparky a que fueran a retrasar nuestro transporte.

-Hey perro, ¿Cómo que jefe? ¿Tienes un superior? – preguntó Skipper.

-Por supuesto, puedes buscarlo por allá – contestó el can señalando al nuevo hábitat.

-Está bien – dijo Skipper dirigiéndose al lugar.

-Hey tío, ¿Estás loco? hay humanos por aquí – dijo Leo deteniéndole con una de sus patas – podrían verte y eso no sería bueno.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga, que me quede de brazos cruzados? – preguntó Skipper -No, está bien pingüino. Nos reuniremos en la noche en el nuevo hábitat - respondió Leo que empezó a inquietarse después de que un anciano paso por ahí.

-Está bien perro, pero descubriremos que hacen aquí tu y los otros cuatro – amenazo Skipper dirigiéndose con su equipo al cuartel.

Un gran signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de leo apenas los pingüinos se fueron – ¿De qué están hablando?, hey esperen, regresen– gritó Leo todavía sin comprender-estoy confundido, ¿volví a olvidar como es que se cuenta?, no eso no es, hm tendré que hacer algunas averiguaciones antes de esta noche.


End file.
